Ingrid Mikaelson
by Bebebriddon
Summary: Ingrid Mikaelson was killed by Mikael decades ago, right? Well she's back and she's out for blood, her own in fact.
1. Chapter 1

As Klaus entered the compound he certainly wasn't excepting what he saw. His sister, Ingrid, sitting in one of his armchairs: legs dangling over one of the arms, wine glass of blood in one hand, white oak stake in the other.

"I'd say it was nice to see my big brother again, but that would be a lie." She breathed letting her head fall back and roll around, giggling after seeing his confused expression. "Why so surprised Nik, surely you thought with all the familiar faces showing up you'd expect to see me amongst them."

"I killed you." Klaus mumbled before he could even comprehend what he was doing. He couldn't believe his eyes: his sister, who he had plunged a white oak stake into her chest, was sitting in front of him.

"You also killed mother and father, and Finn and Kol repeatedly and yet they are here, aren't they?" She lifted the black fur shawl that had fallen off of one shoulder back on.

"But I." He stuttered.

"But I was your biggest secret, you blamed Mikael for my death never letting anyone know it was actually you who stabbed me through the heart looking into my eyes as the life in them faded." She punctuated each word with a menacing, limp-like, creepy, step until she was only a metre away from him. Her tights were ripped as was her dress, her black hair has been tied up in a messy bun and her black eye makeup was smeared over her face. She didn't wear any shoes and had only grabbed the little fur shawl that was more of a scarf to cover the top of her chest and her shoulder which weren't covered by the strapless black dress.

Klaus could only thin of one word to describe the look in his little sisters' eyes: insanity.

"Little sister I think you need to calm down." Klaus said cautiously.

"Calm down?!" she screamed throwing her glass of blood against the wall next to Klaus' head, making him flinch. But the real reason he flinched wasn't for the glass shattering next to him, but for the pain in his little sisters' voice.

She suddenly started manically giggling for what seemed like forever to Klaus.

The giggle wasn't one of happiness, he realised: it was one of hidden anguish and hurt. It made his heart rattle and he inwardly cried to see his sister in such torment, but he tried his best to not let it show.

"I want to kill you." She stated calmly.

"Get in line." Klaus said gaining some confidence and trying to lighten the air, while walking over to the bar to pour himself a scotch.

"You didn't let me finish. I want to kill you and the rest of my so called 'family'."

Klaus didn't expect that but made sure to not let it get to him, too much.

"Why would you want to kill them all, my dear Ingrid?" He asked faking calm.

"Because none of them liked me, they all much preferred you: the bastard brother, the one who daggered us all who tormented us all, me more than the rest. No matter what I did I was never good enough for the half-breed or back then the puppy who was yet bite."

"How dare you!" Klaus shouted throwing his glass against the wall just as his sister did minutes ago. She wondered how they didn't run out of Tupperware, perks of being a vampire, she guessed.

"How dare I? How dare I?!" She screamed.

Just then they both heard footsteps and turned around to see Elijah, Rebekah, Kol (Kaleb), Davina, Marcel and Cami.

"Oh well if isn't my treacherous family and their associates." Ingrid chuckled, turning her head toward the group and flashing them a sinister smirk.

"Ingrid." Elijah stated in awe at his fallen sister who he was sure had perished at his fathers' hands, although he was standing next to his dead brother Kol.

"Iggy." Rebekah sighed in astonishment throwing her hands over her mouth.

"How are you here?" Kol/Kaleb asked his little sister, the only member of his family who he ever thought really loved him.

"That's a story for another time. The story for now is much more interesting I assure you." Ingrid chuckled at Klaus' pleading look.

"Remember that time I died?" She asked sarcastically. "Remember how Niklaus brought my burned body back to you, saying Mikael had killed me?"

"Yes, of course. It was a most horrific day." Rebekah encouraged her to carry on.

"Oh don't pretend you ever cared." Ingrid snapped at her sister making Rebekah flinch.

"It wasn't our father who killed me, it was him. It was Klaus who drove the white oak stake through my heart. He cared not for all my pleads and simply ignored them. He looked into my eyes and glared proudly at my burning body, not shedding a single tear." Ingrid explained with extra drama.

"Lies!" Rebekah shouted.

"Oh really, ask Elijah. The noble steed, the kind brother. Well here's kind for you: he stood and watched as Klaus plunged the stake in my chest, not a hint of regret on his face."

Everyone who looked over to Elijah who couldn't hold eye contact with anything other than the ground, proving his guilt.

"How could you?" Kol asked in despair.

"I'll leave you now, to process. But remember, karma's a bitch." Ingrid finished giving her piece and sped out of the compound leaving shocked guests and guilty looking brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey There little one." Ingrid cooed to her niece who lay happily in her arms. "You love me don't you? Unlike your nasty parents and nasty uncles and aunts. They all hate me. But not you. And to think I was willing to sacrifice my life for them."

Ingrid had disappeared from the Mikaelsons path for so many months they began to wonder whether she was just an illusion by the horrid Dahlia, whose presence loomed over them.

"Lavenders blue, dilly dilly." Ingrid began to sing when suddenly the door opened and an angry looking mama hybrid barged in and Ingrid rolled her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get away from her!" Hayley screamed and Hope began to cry at the sudden loud noise.

"Now look what you've done." Ingrid sighed bringing hope closer to her and kissing her head, as Hayley went to go for her, but a pair of hands held her back.

 _"Rock-a-bye baby,_

 _on a tree top,_

 _when Dahlia calls,_

 _the cradle will rock,_

 _When the bough breaks,_

 _the cradle will fall,_

 _and down will come baby,_

 _family and all."_

As Ingrid fisnished her song, the siblings gathered in the room noticed the open window behind her, and before they could place one finger to her, Ingrid, and hope, had slipped out of the room and had disappeared far away.

"No!" Klaus called charging towards the window and checking to see if his formerly deceased sister was anywhere in sight: she wasn't.

"Dammit!" He curses further before turning to around to face the rest of his family and Hayley who was in sobs.

What was Ingrid motives? Revenge, of course. And it was all his fault. How was he suppose to live with that. Like he always had, by killing someone.


	3. Chapter 3

All that Ingrid could hear was the gurgling and happy moans of the baby she clutched in her arms. In that moment she realised what all the fuss was about. Having watched them for months risk everything for just one little thing that would soon grow up to be as miserable as themselves and eventually die, she wondered what the point was.

But now, as the little darling smiled at her a big grin with only the slightest of slights of teeth showing, she felt her heart completely give way and something clouded her eyes that he not made an appearance for many, many years. Tears. Actual tears of joyful sorrow. And not just that, Ingrid cared, for the first time since her siblings killed her, Ingrid Mikaelson cared about something and that was genuine improvement.

 **The Mikaelson Compound**

"So what's the plan, how are we gonna find Hope and kill that bitch?" Hayley demanded having gathered herself and stormed into the living where the extended Mikaelson family had gathered.

"We aren't killing anyone." Kol interjected, throwing an angry glare.

Elijah was standing to one side with his head rested on his finger tips, pressing into just under his brow bone hoping to alleviate some of the pressure at his skull. Rebekah hadn't spoken to him in months, Klaus could barely look at him and the looming threat of Dahlia had all taken it's toll on the immortal.

"We need to focus on getting back as swiftly as possible." Klaus clarified, artfully dodging the venomous glare of his little sister.

"No, Ingrid would never hurt a child. what we need to focus on is finding out the truth about you two and what you did to our sister!" Kol suddenly demanded, losing his cool, rightfully.

"Fine." Elijah announced, turning to face the party present. "You want to know the truth? Then you will have it, but do not think you can be angry with Niklaus and I if you do not like what you here."

"Please, Go a head. We would just love to here what lame excuse you poisonous snakes have come up with for murdering our beloved baby sister." Rebekah snapped and even though it was harsh and cruel, Elijah felt relieved, with only a modicum of hurt tinged in the mix, to finally hear his sister talk to him.

"Yes, our beloved baby sister, who was conspiring with our murderius father to put an end to us all." There was silence all around till Rebekah tutted and rolled her eyes, attempting to refuse to believe it. "I hate it as much as you do, Rebekah. When I found out I was in denial, too. But then I saw them, heard them talk about there plans. I didn't want to kill her, but when Niklaus found out his fury took over and he accidentally went too far. But it was not as she said, Niklaus was not remorseless, the pain in his eyes when he realised what he had done. I sympathised, and despite my hurt, I could understand his anger so yes I helped him cover it up but it was only to save you from heartbreak and to keep Ingrid's reputation as intact as possible. There, you have your truth, do with it as you wish but I, for one will be out finding my niece."

As the rest of the group sat in stunned silence Elijah went to exit, but was abruptly stopped by a vaguely familiar looking face appearing in the doorway.

"I believe I may have already done that for you." Freya spoke smiling lightly to Hope in her arms.

 **30 minutes earlier in an abandoned cargo hold by the Mississippi.**

"You know it's time to say goodbye, Ingrid" Freya started, to her weeping long lost baby sister.

"I know. But I don't want to." Ingrid replied, a strand of black hair falling into her eyes.

"You have to. This wasn't part of the plan, Iggy. Her parents are worried sick." Frey was gentle yet firm, understanding how to talk to someone like Ingrid.

"Can't I just keep her for a few more minutes, pretty please." Ingrids pleading eyes were shattered with pain. The iris' seemed broken beyond repair.

"No Ingrid. You need to say your goodbyes."

Ingrid, borderline exploding at her big sister for not letting her keep her darling niece for even just a few more minutes, leant down and gently placed a kiss on the 9 month old babies head.

"Thank you, little one. Thank you so much."

With a sob, Ingrid let Freya take Hope from her arms and quickly vamped as far away from the hold as possible before temptation became too much and she took Hope again. Despite how little time they had actually spent together, Hope had become the most important thing in Ingrids life. She was the reason Ingrid had carried on in those few desperate hours and now she was gone, she felt like she had been betrayed and killed alll over again.


End file.
